Hurting
by Nikita1506
Summary: REWRITE! My take on the ending of the last episode...who else wanted to punch Trick in the face?


Anybody else want to punch Trick in the face? Asshole Fae Elder…..*growls* REPLAY!

* * *

><p>Her hand flew up of its own accord and slapped him hard across the face, the action stilling every living being in the Dell.<p>

"Don't. Don't you ever touch me again," she told him angrily, tears shining in her eyes.

"Bo, I'm sorry," Dyson tried, "But Trick—"

"Trick? Trick what? Told you to screw his new waitress? Told you to break me?" her voice cracked and she looked past the were-fae to the Elder, "I trusted you," she whispered before her eyes found Dyson's again, "And in four days, I fell in love with you. I guess congratulations are in order, you just killed a succubus."

She turned away and began walking towards the door, stopping as a thought struck her and she faced him once more.

"You were right Trick," she said evenly, gazing at the Elder, "He is dangerous."

She caught movement from the corner of her eye and saw the waitress reentering the bar, "Have fun honey," she sneered, "The cheating mongrel is all yours."

* * *

><p>Her words cut at him like a hot knife, and Dyson lowered his eyes to the floor; unable to watch her walk out of his life. A hand touched his shoulder and he pulled away, turning to look at the redhead whose name he'd already forgotten.<p>

"Don't come near me," he growled.

"Dyson, it was for the best," Trick said from behind the bar.

"For the best?" he barked out, his control slipping, "The best for who Elder?" he demanded, "Because it sure as Hell wasn't best for her," his hand shot towards the door she'd just exited through, "And it's not best for me."

Before he let his animal nature get the better of him, Dyson left the Dell.

* * *

><p>Back at the loft, Kenzi was holding Bo as she let out sob after shuddering sob.<p>

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into the older woman's hair, rocking her gently as the Fae cried, "I never should've told you to go after him."

"The worst of it," she sobbed, "Was that he tried to blame it on Trick."

Kenzi sat up suddenly, "Trick? As in Light Fae Elder Trick?"

Bo looked up, "Do you know another Trick?" she asked.

Kenzi opened her mouth, then closed it with a shrug, "I get it," she said, "He found out that you two were getting closer, and got afraid that something might go wrong and that you would choose Dark over Light. Bo, he must've told Dyson to back off."

Immediately, Bo got pissed and jumped up to start pacing.

"Well screw him then!" she hissed, wiping at her eyes, "If he bows down every time he does something They don't like, he's not worth it!"

There was a knock on the loft's door and both women looked up.

"Go in your room," Kenzi suggested gently, "I'll answer the door, and if it's him, I'll tell him to go away."

Bo took a deep breath, then nodded; reaching out and squeezing Kenzi's shoulder gently on her way by. Kenzi waited until she heard the click of Bo's door close and pulled her brass knuckles from her pocket. She let out a breath before opening the door, and immediately sank her weaponed fist into Dyson's gut.

"You're not welcome here," she hissed, "And Fae or not, I will find a way to kill you if you come back."

"I need to talk to Bo," Dyson wheezed.

"Should've thought about that before you shoved your tongue down some slut's throat because Trick didn't want you to get attached to her!" Kenzi said angrily.

Dyson's head shot up and Kenzi glared at him.

"Yeah, I figured it out. The little human figured out the big bad Elder Light Fae's master plan. Screw you Dyson! She doesn't want to see you. And I won't let you hurt her again."

* * *

><p>Kenzi slammed the door, leaving Dyson out in the hallway. He pressed his hands against the walls on either side of the door, taking shallow breaths.<p>

"Kenzi please," he called, "I just need to explain—"

"She knows Dyson," Kenzi replied through the closed door, "I told her as soon as I figured it out."

"I was falling too fast Kenzi," Dyson interrupted her tirade, "I never felt like that before. It was too much and too quickly and when Trick told me to end it; I took the out. I know it was a coward's way, but I needed to distance myself."

"Yeah, and now you'll never get close enough to get back in," Kenzi retorted hotly.

She looked up to see Bo staring at the door, longing and pain clear on her features.

"How could you do this?" Kenzi asked, her eyes not leaving Bo, "Everyone in her life leaves her. Except me," Bo smiled, "I actually thought you were one of the good ones."

"I am," Dyson stressed.

He heard Kenzi laugh cynically, "No, you're not. Because if you were, you'd have told Trick to shove it. That you wouldn't break Bo's heart just for the good of your precious Light faction."

"I won't leave without talking to her," he said.

"Then you'll be out there a long time."

She heard Dyson sigh, and heard a scraping sound, like he was leaning away from something.

"I'll wait."

Kenzi looked at her watch, then groaned, "Bo," she said quietly, "I have to go, I have to meet up with my cousin and run a few errands."

Bo nodded, "Go," she said, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Bo nodded again. Kenzi grabbed her bag and phone, motioning for Bo to call her if she needed to. At Bo's small smile, Kenzi opened the door to the loft and saw Dyson leaning against the wall across the hallway. When she came out, he pushed away and looked up. Kenzi shook her head, making sure the door to the loft was locked behind her.

"Asshole," she muttered as she stormed by him.

* * *

><p>Kenzi entered the Dell, shoving past Fae after Fae until she reached the bar; staring down Trick.<p>

"You and I need to talk," she said angrily, "NOW!"

Trick sighed, this had not gone to plan; and now he was reaping the consequences. He motioned for the little human to follow him into the back room; ironically, the same room where he'd told Dyson to end things with Bo. He turned around and opened his mouth to speak, only to be surprised when Kenzi slugged him across the jaw, brass knuckles and all.

"Don't you ever meddle in fate again," she hissed, "You don't know what will or won't happen. No one does, for all you know, Bo could be Dyson's Fae mate. And your fucking order could ruin that forever!"

Whirling, she left the room, and the bar; leaving Trick stunned.

* * *

><p>Hours later she arrived back at the loft, and Dyson was nowhere to be found. Kenzi sighed, unlocking the door and walking in. She was about to call out for Bo when she saw the feet hanging off the couch. She walked over and saw Bo wrapped in Dyson's arms, both of them with tear tracks running down their faces. Dyson was holding on to the Succubus like she was his last link to this earth, their hands connected at Bo's stomach. Kenzi looked closer to see the white knuckle grip Bo had on his hands, afraid to let go. With a quiet sound, she smiled. Shaking her head as she placed a blanket over them.<p>

Perhaps not all was lost then…


End file.
